ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181223120416
The Finale. Let’s see how the series redeems itself with it. Last time, I got bitter. I think my reasons aren’t too far-fetched either. Not only was it an extended episode, but it failed to deliver on everything it promised. Let’s see, how this performs. As usual, we have a silent opener. As with Geed, we have the final form during the beginning. Huh, nitpick but- wouldn’t it have made more sense for them to shoot an entirely different scene, one that seems more in line with the things going on? Like say, the Ruebe Kourin’s summoning. God. Condemn. This. How can I stay mad at R/B, huh? I mean, what the heck was that!? I was going to go like how I would usually react when I see someone just go silent, like Asahi. But then I thought again, what the frick is she even going to do at the moment? She just saw Saki died, not long ago, might I add. Then visions or clue of who she truly is just start flashing in her mind. And then there’s Mio. Really? You’re gonna do this again? This is how they redeem themselves. They get an actual talk between adults. Ushio gets to be the one to break through Mio’s emotional defenses, and in turn, she expresses even more emotions. So much so, that it goes to the point of her letting it all out right there, blaming herself for everything that’s happened. We all know that’s not true. At all. The visuals of Geed’s 18th Episode or The Origin Saga, and the story-telling expertise of Orb, with action levels that is the culmination of years of work within the New Gen Era. I’m changing my mind. Nice, a quick throwback to the ignition point of the brothers’ change with how they fight, that being Episode 8 and how they devised Pyro Attack, and quick attacks using the Sluggers like how they did the following episode. It really shows just how much they have evolved. Time was something emphasized on very subtly in this series, and it shows here. I’ll get back to this. I also love how they actually stopped for a bit when they finally pushed Reugosite back a little bit. OW, I FELT THAT. Their screams when they were falling down, what the what? WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! No! Seriously!? No wonder. Okay, enough exaggeration. Even though it really wasn’t. But no wonder things felt weird in the beginning. We literally didn’t get any moments with Asahi during the first episode and when she appeared like that, it felt strangely natural. But deep down inside our subconscious, we knew that something, somewhere with her introduction scene, it was wrong. All wrong. It’s even stranger when you consider that she wasn’t at all affected by what just happened prior to her arrival. Her not even mentioning Grigio’s appearance kind of gave it away. Actually… it was obvious even early on. Episode 3, had Aizen knew of Asahi, he definitely would have factored in Asahi’s existence into his plans. It was why he didn’t, at all, planned for any countermeasures should she come into the equation. That said, no wonder again, that she could hear the call of the Earth Crystal. Because she is one. Now it all makes sense. It all comes together. That Shin Ruebe Vortech musta been one heck of an attack if it could have taken out Asahi along with its use. With the battle won, it appears that the family now stands with what seems to be a very very bittersweet aftermath. BUT WAIT! True to what Mio said (Or at least, what I could get from it), Asahi is someone formed from the feelings of people. The feelings of positiveness. The feelings of… Happy. I’m not crying. I didn’t cry. I didn’t. I DIDN’T. I DIDN’T! Now that we’ve come to the series’ end -It’s beautiful end-, we find out why Katsumi will take center stage in the movie. What a twist to the situation, huh? Okay. This, is the end of the whole episode within summaries. Now we get to the good part. My final thoughts. 9.6/10 Many of the flaws are still present throughout the end, but let’s look at it a different way. Imagine the whole series as a white T-Shirt. No matter what, there are going to be stains and some wrinkles. But the finale is like a good wash. Many of the problems are still there, but they are now nothing more than what was once part of the shirt. Ladies and Gentlemen, I have become an advertiser for Quattro M now, haven’t I? Alright, pacing. More like a march. With so many things to work out and with, the episode manages to carry itself out much like how a march would. It felt organized, and energetic. Everything moves at a steady rythm, gaining and losing speed whenever it needed to. Camerawork? More like a First-Person Experience. Just kidding, not that amazing, but with how they compose each scenes and frame the characters within it, it just felt good. It’s what a finale should look like. There’s a good sense of scale and influence with each character according to each given scene. Fighting scenes. Really, not much focus into it. But when there is, it just goes on unrelentingly. Geed, what with Koichi directing it, had a lot of fight scenes. Amazingly choreographed, too. But it gets cut out too many times when it didn’t need to. But here? Masayoshi stopped exactly when it needed to, giving time for the characters to talk and figure out most of their problems. The fights moved along as it has to, getting just enough momentum to push it to its goal, and stopping at the right time. I mean, at the time, we all know that Reugosite is still much superior, and it’s inevitable that the brothers are going to fall again at some point despite their best efforts even as Ruebe. Amazing, both sides of the battle have names starting with ‘R’. Story? Ooh man, for something that was started in the beginning, these guys really know how to bring it up in a meaningful and interesting way. I mean, our attention was pretty much grabbed during 22 when Asahi’s first vision flash came up. Then they continue to do that by adding just a little bit of extras into it until they finally get at the right time to reveal everything. As a whole, R/B is really something that needs watching from the start. The beginning of Ultraman. The episode, not the entire franchise. Then, as the brothers developed, so did the others around them. Some a bit too slow, however. But overall, to get the full experience, you’re gonna have to get it all from the beginning. No matter how slow or rather, too fast some episodes are, the whole series is actually filled with extra details and careful attention in the crafting of each scenes that if the story isn’t your cup of tea, the extras would be. Anyway, back to the story, you gotta see the whole thing. It’s because of all these meticulous work done by the people behind the scenes, that the series managed to work through despite its ups and downs. I also noticed that this is the first time the writer for the first episode isn’t the one for the finale. We started with Takao, who does a great job at Orb. Then ended with Junki, who I never got much from other than this franchise. I know he worked on Gingaman, but that’s all I got. Remember how I once mentioned time is an underlying theme that is surprisingly emphasized. Here’s why: *Both Katsumi and Isami are people living in the now, moving on as time goes on. They are the ones we are able to identify with the most and best. *Ushio is someone who is still trying to catch up, what with how he wasn’t able to get close enough to his sons and daughter, and how he is the last to find out about the brothers’ alter-egos. *Saki and Mio are those stuck in the past. The latter in some ways, literally. Mio may have felt the changes in time, but was unable to perceive and experience all of that therefore, making her someone who could not see the brothers’ point of view on things. Saki is the same in another way; she has been stuck the way she is since 1,300 years ago and she paid the price for it. *Asahi is someone who is… out of time. Unaligned with it. Her coming into action at the most timely moment is why. She is flexible. Almost unbound. Nobody would have expected her to jump in as well, not with what we’ve been seeing all throughout the series. But then again, I could just have been overthinking stuff. Overall, R/B is an Ultraman series that is the culmination of the New Gen Era’s efforts in revitalizing the franchise. It works really well for what it is, the previous works gave those involved in its production enough experience to do with what they are tasked with here. This whole time, the series really does make me feel like I’m home with the ones I love and belong with. You could say… It’s like a Home of Sunrise. This has been a review of Ultraman R/B, this is Mr. Cutlery, thanking the servers and all those involved with the serving, a big thanks for the amazing course. As to how I would recommend this series, I’d give it with one line: Give it time. Thank you. To the producers of this series, and to you guys who are reading this. P.S.: I know that in the long run, many things from the series may have been cut out, but hey, considering what troubles other Toku franchises have had with their shows, we are pretty lucky. I mean, the scale of which we lost aren’t as big as say, some Rider shows. Also, SIKE, YOU THOUGHT! Ya been bamboozled. I 'did ' post a review. In fact, I had this prepared around 14 hours ago. At the time of this post is made, at least.